Commercial food mixers such as those used in bakeries are frequently of the planetary-type, i.e., a cylindrical bowl is stationarily-supported and a rotating beater moves in orbital fashion within the bowl so that the beater moves close to the cylindrical wall in its orbital passes around the bowl. For many types of batters such as cake mixes, particularly at the outset when flour is still in a dry or partially dry state, it is ordinarily necessary to stop the mixing action and use a hand scraper to get the dry ingredients along the upper side walls of the bowl turned back into the product. It has been known to attach scraper blades for movement about the bowl as the beater makes it orbital path. Also known is the type of device which performs a scraping and folding action, but is mounted concentrically with the bowl. In the latter device, the portion which performs the scraping is the main mixer, for "folding" biscuit mixes, souffles, etc. An example of the latter type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,717 issued to H. Crane.